the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Discovering the Shard of Naz
On Eris' personal quest to the temple, we were stopped by a bunch of Hellgoblins? Hobgoblins? Bah, who cares? Anyway, these hobgoblins were shaking Kara down from gold by charging her for every question she'd ask. She asked things such as "Can we hire you? Are you an army?" they were not an army, but were definitely for hire according to them. Then they asked for more gold to give us some advice, Kara obliged. They warned us of the approaching Scorpions behind us. As we were dealing with the Scorpions, the hobgoblins tried to backstab us. They were swiftly dealt with. We took a short rest before we headed into the temple to explore it. Inside, we met traitorous Yuan-ti. One of whom tried to fool us with honeyed words, which Kara quickly fell to their tricks due to her being gullible. We went through a series of tests such as a moving statue that was arm wrestled back by Eris. A trap full of venomous snakes. Then we came upon a locked room which opened after the puzzle, inside was a big yuan-ti. We were at peace with them after the big Yuan-ti said that he is thankful for not leading his men astray and told us that they weren't able to solve this puzzle. He then proceeded to wish us luck and attempt to leave the room, which Krakkem took as a hostile move of imprisoning us, so he attacked him. So, Kara followed suite unwillingly to kill him, and she did. A big fight ensued and Val went down twice. At the end of the fight, the party looked like it was in a bad shape, so a short rest was in order. After which we learned that we broke the trap by making the body of the big Yuan-ti get stuck on the doors. So we proceeded to the next puzzle, which was a puzzle of someone who always lies and someone who always tells the truth, it was solved brilliantly by Eris and Greg. But it is in this room that Val's arm became encased in ice. We proceeded deeper inside and were surprised to find one more test awaiting us. Eris and Greg having dealt with this type of trap, warned us not to get close to the force fields. Eris asked Alexis (the daggers) on what to do, Alexis told him to unlock the locks. Eris does it all flawlessly, and goes for the altar. In the end the altar required heavy strike from something big, like a greatsword. Kara shatters the altar with a swing of her greatsword. It is at this point that Val betrayed everyone and claimed the shard, which then she was possessed by the Archfey Vealdir as he spoke words to us of how screwed we are as he seemingly stopped time for us but allowed it to continue for the now possessed Val. He ranted about how he's got everything under him in terms of Fey, devils, and now the shard. That we would have to fight Val at one point. Defeated, we collect the rest of the loot and find what looks like a small teleportation stone, we use it to get back to krakenfall.